Many vehicles include a spare tire mounted to the vehicle. The spare tire is used, for example, to replace a decorative road wheel with a flat tire. Once the spare tire is installed to the vehicle, the flat road wheel may be attached and stored with the vehicle. During the changing of the wheels, the decorative side of the road wheel may contact the ground whereby the exposed or “beauty side” of the road wheel may become scratched or damaged. This is undesirable in that road wheels can be expensive to purchase and expensive to repair.